bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayim Bialik
(born December 12, 1975, ) is an , , and . She is best known for her lead role as in the early-1990's NBC sitcom . On July 19, 2012, she received her first nomination in the Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series category for her portrayal of Amy Farrah Fowler on The Big Bang Theory. She received another Emmy nomination for the role of Amy in 2013. Early life Bialik was born in San Diego, California, the daughter of Barbara, a director, and John Bialik, a .http://www.filmreference.com/film/39/Mayim-Bialik.html Her emigrated in the late 1930s from and / . Bialik was raised in .Goldman, Michele. Religion Blossoms for Bialik. The Jewish Journal of Greater Los Angeles. 2002-10-11 Her first name means "water" in Hebrew. Career Bialik started her career as a child actress in the late 1980s. Her early roles included the horror film , her first acting job;Leonard Pierce Mayim Bialik: Random Roles. The A.V. Club. 2009-01-28 and guest appearances on and . In 1988, she appeared in (1988), playing 's character as a young girl. She had imitated Bette in her act. She was also featured in the video clip of by . In 1990, Bialik was tied to two television pilots, Fox's Molloy and NBC's Blossom. Molloy at first produced six episodes for a tryout run, followed by the shooting of the pilot special for Blossom. The latter actually aired two weeks before Bialik's Fox series, and ultimately garnered higher ratings than it. When Molloy folded after its six episodes, Blossom was pursued as a regular series. The actress' greatest success to date came in 1991 when Blossom joined NBC's Monday night lineup following . Both shows enjoyed popularity, especially among younger viewers, for the first couple of years of their respective runs. Blossom aired until 1995. Between 1995 and 2005, Bialik mostly did voice work for , such as , and . She appeared in the feature film released in late 2005. She appeared in three episodes of the HBO comedy series as Jodi Funkhouser, the daughter of a friend of . Bialik also made guest appearances as a fictionalized version of herself in the series . Bialik had a guest appearance as a in an episode of .'Mayim Bialik's Kosher Comeback!'. The Chosen Blog. May 26, 2009'Mayim Bialik Learns What Not to Wear'. Celebrity Baby Blog. She has a recurring role as the in ABC Family's and also guest-starred as a potential girlfriend for the character Sheldon Cooper, played by Jim Parsons, in the 3rd season finale of the hit CBS comedy series The Big Bang Theory.Variety. Mayim Bialik. Justin Kroll. She also had an appearance on the Fox TV show ' in which she has a reunion of sorts with two of her Blossom costars- – who played Blossom’s quirky Six – and – who played Blossom’s older brother Anthony.http://entertainment.blogs.foxnews.com/2010/03/31/blossom-reunion-on-fox-whoa/ She has optioned the Rashi's Daughters books.'Mayim Bialik: From 'Blossom' to Brachot'. Matthue Roth. May 6, 2009 She appeared in an commercial as Blossom with her former co-star in 2012.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/03/22/blossom-old-navy-commercial_n_1373583.html It was announced on July 14, 2010 that Mayim will be writing her first called . It's a commonsense guide to attachment parenting - including her advice on co-sleeping, baby wearing, extended , , and more - showing from her own experience how any parent can embrace these principles to raise a happy, secure baby, to Michelle Howry at , for publication in spring 2012, by Anthony Mattero at Renaissance.http://www.publishersmarketplace.com/cgi-bin/dealSearch.pl?deal_terms=bialik Mayim was nominated for a 2013 for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy, but did not win. On March 11, 2014, Mayim Bailik (Amy) visited "The Talk" and was interviewed by Sara Gilbert (Leslie Winkle). They both appeared on "The Lunar Excitation"; Amy's first appearance and Leslie's last. In 2014, she will become the guest host on the TV Land edition of the classic reality show "Candid Camera". Personal life At the end of Blossom, she chose to attend , despite having been accepted at both Harvard and Yale.Blossom Flowers: Mayim Bialik Grows into Adult RolesMayim Bialik; Playing the Role Of an American in Paris Michael E. Hill; The Washington Post; Sep 19, 1993; Y.07; She stated that she wanted to stay close to her and did not want to move to the East Coast. She earned a in 2000 in , Hebrew, and , and went on to the . program in neuroscience. A 2002 interview stated that Bialik is now involved in . She continues to study Judaism with the help of her Partners in Torah partner, Allison Josephs.'Mayim Bialik to Guest Star on a Very Special Jew in the City!'. Jew in the City. May 20, 2009] She is a keen , playing , and . She has also had lessons in order to be able to play the song fragments performed by Amy (including The Girl from Ipanema, Everybody Hurts and Wanted - Dead or Alive, rather than miming to a pre-recorded track. She took a break from studies in 2005 to return to acting.Alumni Stories - Notable Alumni Bialik completed her PhD in 2008, but is not pursuing an academic career in the near future;http://celebrity-babies.com/2009/06/04/mayim-bialik-talks-attachment-parenting-with-cbb/ her dissertation was an investigation of Prader-Willi syndrome.Life After Child Stardom - Not by the NumbersBialik, Mayim C. "Hypothalamic regulation in relation to maladaptive, obsessive-compulsive, affiliative, and satiety behaviors in Prader-Willi syndrome" (PhD Diss., UCLA , 2007). She married Michael Stone on August 31, 2003, in a -themed ceremony with traditional Jewish customs.[http://www.jewishweddingnetwork.com/featured-wedding-mayim-bialik-mike-stone Mayim Bialik's Jewish Wedding]. Jewish Wedding Network They have two sons together; Miles Roosevelt Bialik Stone was born on October 10, 2005, and Frederick Heschel Bialik Stone was born on August 15, 2008.[http://celebrity-babies.com/2008/11/11/mayim-bialik-bl/ Mayim Bialik Welcomes Second Son, Frederick Heschel]. CBB. November 11, 2008 She is a celebrity spokesperson for the Holistic Moms Network.[http://www.holisticmoms.org/category/aboutus/spokesperson/ Meet Mayim Bialik: Actress and Holistic Mom] She was featured in TLC's in an episode which aired May 29, 2009. The actress Rachael Harris also appears in the episode, as one of Mayim's friends at the reveal party that show always closes with. She is a .''Mayim Bialik Gets Her Eco On At The Go Green Expo In Los Angeles'. Ecorazzi. January 20, 2010 Bialik will be a judge on the second season of " ". Accident On August 15, 2012, a day after the taping of the first episode of The Big Bang Theory's sixth season, Mayim, who was driving in her white after appearing on " " was involved in an accident. A car carrying tourists made a sudden left turn at an on the corner of and La Brea, and hit her car. As a result, Mayim suffered a serious injury on her right , with reporting that there was a lot of everywhere. Mayim was taken to a nearby for treatment and surfaced not long after, that she might lose her . However, Mayim shot down the rumors by posting on her (with her husband's help) that she will keep her fingers. She added later that her right hand is very and she has a long road of recovery ahead of her, so her assistant, Brandon, will help her type her . photographed her post-accident, wearing a gauze on her left and a full cast on her right arm. It was also confirmed that her injury will not affect the production of The Big Bang Theory, with executive producer and writer Bill Prady posting on his that Mayim will attend the next episode's rehearsal with all her fingers intact. Mayim herself confirmed that she will not take any week off from the show. Gallery Amy smiles.jpg Emmy28.jpg Emmy29.jpg Mayim.jpg Mayim B.jpg Mayim Bialik2.jpg Job4.jpg Bts.jpg|Mayim as "Blossom". Beach.jpg|Mayim in "Beaches". A36.jpg A35.jpg A34.jpg Hot Amy.jpg Filmography References External links * Official website * Official Mayim Bialik Page * Unofficial Mayim Bialik Fansite * Mayim Bialik at the Internet Movie Database * Mayim Bialik at Allmovie * Mayim Bialik at TV.com * UCLA famous alumni * Huffington Post article * Mayim at the Open Directory Project * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayim_Bialik%7CMayim on Wikapedia Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Biologists Category:Neurobiologists Category:Amy Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Actor Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Scientists